That's where I belong
by kabuu
Summary: Set early in season 1, Marissa stays with Ryan the night in the model home. and continues after that. RM, maybe some SS.. please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey.. This is my first fanfic ever, and I don't know if you'll like it, but I hope so ... anyway, please leave a review and tell me if I should continue with this fic... I don't mind criticsm... thanks :D

* * *

Marissa lay in her bed, thinking about the events that have been going on this week. Well mostly about Ryan's arrive… When she met him at the end of her driveway they had a connection… She didn't have this with Luke, and she didn't really know what it was… Maybe it was love? Nah, she loved Luke. Didn't she? At least she let herself think that she did… When she first laid her eyes on Ryan, she felt something… and after looking him in his eyes she saw a lost boy… There were so many emotions in his eyes. In those beautiful blue eyes… Diiiiing... Her thought was interrupted by the doorbell… it was Summer, probably asking her to go to one of those stupid partys…

"Hey Sum… what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I just come over and say hello to my best friend?

Marissa looks at her strangely, not buying this..

"Ok, you win… I was hoping that you'd go with me to Holly's… she's having a party at her beach house.."

"Ohh.. another one of those.." Marissa replied… She didn't really want to go

"Common you have to go"

"Well ok.. let me just get ready" She agreed…

* * *

Marissa was ready and they walked out and hopped into Summers car… then Marissa realized that she probably wasn't going to be there as long as Summer so she thought she would go on her own car..

"Hey Summer, I think I'll take my own car… In case I want to leave earlier then you or something… I'm going to run inside and grab my keys.."

"OK Coop, but you promise that you'll come? It's not gonna be like at my birthday when you came so late?"

"No.. I'm just gonna grab my keys and I'll be on my way"

"OK, I'll see you there"

"Yeh... bye"

* * *

**At the party:**

"Hey… you're here… It took you long enough…" Summer said

"Yeh sorry… I got flat tire so my dad had to fix it" She lied… She was actually on her way to the party, then Ryan came to her head… She drove out there to the model home, and just waited outside, just looking at the house… She wanted to go inside but figured that was not the best idea so she went to the party.

"Yeh sure…" Summer didn't really buy her lie, but figured she'd let it go. "Hey, you wanna go outside and talk? It feels like we haven't talked in ages.."

"Sum, we talked this morning.."

"Yeh, but it feels like forever"

"Okay, come and talk" She didn't really want to talk, but decided to go, she didn't want to worry her friend..

"So what's up? You've been all weird-acting lately."

"Yeah? I dunno, I guess ... It's just ... do, do you ever wonder what your life looks like through someone else's eyes?"

Summer starts to laugh.. "Alright, this is what I'm talking about. What is up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just-" But Marissa was caught off by Luke…

"Hey babe… didn't see you coming…"

"Yeh, I just came…"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get one of Holly's margs.. You want one?"

"No….thanks"

"Okay, your loss" And with that he left

"I'm gonna go………get one" Summer said "You sure you don't want one?"

"Yeh, I'm sure…"

* * *

**A little later: **

Marissa walks around the house, looking for Summer… She sees Luke talking to his friends… she just stands there and listens to what they're saying…

"Seriously dawg, we find that punk's trailer park and burn it to the ground." Luke's friend says to him

"Who dat!" Holly asks

"That freak from Chino. He was all up in Luke's grill."

"I heard he was like a total pshyco!" Holly says

"He's a little bitch. I see that kid around again I'm going to beat his ass." Luke finally spoke

Marissa walked to the door and Luke followed her

"Where are you going?"

"Home… I can't be here right now"

"What's wrong?" Luke says, he was clearly annoyed…

"Just leave him alone…"

"Who? That Chino kid?"

"His name is Ryan… why are you so against him? 'Cause you don't know him, you don't know anything about him"

"I know he's a bitch…" Marissa starts walking to the door when Luke stops her. "I'm sorry… it's just that he's clearly in love with you… and I just don't want to lose you.."

"He's not…. He doesn't like me that way… We're just friends"

"Oh.. common Marissa… I've seen the way he looks at you… you can't say that he doesn't like you"

"No, because he doesn't.." Marissa says… "He's been through a lot and he listens to me…" _"Unlike some people" _She adds under her breath

"What? Did you say something?"

"No… not at all…"

"Oh… cause I heard something…" He throws the glass he's holding to the floor, and it made Marissa jump, and the whole crowd started watching… "I'm gonna kill this bastard"

"Just leave him alone…"

"No I wont…"

"You know what? Fine, do whatever you want… Because I don't care… I just can't take this anymore.. Goodbye" and with that she leaves.. and Luke doesn't follow her this time

* * *

OK, so here's my first chapter, to my first story :) that's kinda cool... but please leave a review :)... i have some more posted in my computer, so let me know if u want me to post it ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey... I just wanted to thank you guys a lot for the reviews :) And with the reviews I'll continue... they make me want to write more:) Well here is the next chapter...

* * *

Marissa gets in her car and is about to go home when Ryan popped into her mind… _"Could I go over to him?"_ She thought to herself… _"I mean, I guess I could, but would he want me there?"_ She drove around for about 15 minutes before deciding to go to him…

She walked inside the model home, and up the stairs to his room, or the room where he was staying at… _"Wow"_ She thought to herself when she saw that the room was filled with lit candles.. _"How romantic" _He was listening to the cd she made him, and the song, Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, was on..

"This song reminds me of you" she said

"Hey...didn't think I'd see you again" Ryan said after realising who was there

"Yeah..just thought I'd stop by, I mean you're leaving tomorrow"

"Yeah.." Ryan replied with a sad smile

"So I was thinking if maybe I could spend the night?... Just to hang out.."

"No.. you can't stay.. I mean if you stayed, if you spent the night, I don't know if I could leave in the morning.."

"Then don't... cause honestly I don't want you to leave.." She replied, with tears in her eyes..

"Yeah, and then what would I do? Hide out here forever? I mean they must finish this house sometimes, and the cops will probably find me so I will be sent to some group home... And honestly, I don't want to leave either, but i prefer leaving now than be sent into some group home.." He really didn't want to leave, but he and Trey had been in a group home once, when their father went to prison and his mother went to rehab, and hated it.. "But what about Luke... I mean why aren't you with him?"

"We..umm... well we kinda...broke off.."

"Oh..sorry"

She smiles "It's okay.." she said _"I mean he isn't really my dream guy so..."_ She thought, she wanted to say it out loud but decided not to... "But.. I understand that you have to leave.. but this is probably the last time I'll see you again... so umm...are you sure that i can't spend the night?"

"I don't think that's the best idea...I mean what would we do? Talk? Cause i don't really talk...a lot"

"Oh, i think we can find something that doesn't involve a lot of talking.." She replied with a grin... Ryan smiles

* * *

Summer comes down the stairs, holding a beer… "Hey, what was all this noise about?" She asks Holly

"Luke went off on Marissa, something about that Chino kid, and Marissa broke up with him" Holly answered

Summer clearly shocked… "Nooo"

"Yeah, and she just ran off…"

"OK, thanks Holly, I'm going to go find her, awesome party by the way"

"Yeh thanks… and call me if you find her.. okay bye"

"Yeh, will do.. bye" As she said buy she ran through the door… She had been drinking but wasn't really drunk so she went under the wheel and drove away. She wondered where Marissa could be… She first thought that she'd be at home, but Holly said they were fighting about that Chino kid, so maybe she was with him? She didn't even know where he was at… She heard about him going off to some group home, so she decided to go to her house. Diiiiiiiiiiiing… She rang the doorbell and Marissa's father, Jimmy, went to get the door…

"Hey Summer, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked her

"Hey Mr. Cooper, I was just wondering if Marissa was here?" Summer asked, she was trying to hide that she had been drinking..

"No, she left few hours ago, I think to some party"

"Ok… thanks anyway, bye"

"Yeh take care Summer… bye" Summer smiled and walked off… She got her car out of the driveway. As she was almost out of the driveway she almost hit someone…

"Oh…. Look where you're going… jackass" She said

"Sorry…" The boy said

"Well, should I have just have seen you there or?" She really was annoyed by this… but she decided to go and check if he was ok

"Summer?" The boy said.. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Coop.." Summer answerer "And you are?"

Right… he had forgot that he lived next to Marissa "Seth Cohen"

"Sorry I was so rude... Hey, you are friends with that Chino kid… right?"

"Ryan? Yeh, why?"

"Oh.. Luke and Coop got into a fight at this party, about him and she took off and I can't find her…"

"Oh.. sorry" Seth said… he was just so shocked that Summer Roberts was actually talking to him

"So where's Chino?"

"What? You think she took off for Chino?"

"No dumbass, where's Chino… your friend, Chino.."

"Oh right…" He didn't want to tell her where he was, she was known for blabbing a lot… "Uhmm… I don't know where he is… he took off this morning" He lied, she saw through that lie but decided to let it go because she was tired and the alcohol was starting to get to her..

"Okay…"

"Are you…drunk?"

"What? Why would you thin that?" He looks at her strangely.. "Fine… maybe a little……… but I'm gonna go" she said as she was stepping in her car

"Hey, you can't drive in that shape…… come on, you can sleep in the pool house" he said while pulling her out of the car… she was too tired to argue with him so she agreed…

"Fine… but in the morning you're helping me look for Coop, ok?" and with that she fell asleep in his arms… he took her up and held her to the pool house and laid her on to the bed. Seth decided to sleep on the couch in the pool house, in case she would need him…

"_Oh, the tickets… Ryan's gonna kill me… I'll call him and explain, he'll understand… right?"_ He thought to himself… of course he'd understand, he knows I like Summer…

… He dialed the number to the phone he gave to him, it was his second phone so he knew the number all too well… It was ringing… _"Come on pick up…"_ And it got into voicemail… "Hey… it's Seth Cohen, for your service… leave a message" … _"So, that's how my voice is like on a tape"_ He thought… He decided to leave a message… "Hey Ryan, it's me… I'm sorry but something came up, and I can't bring the tickets, you'll get them tomorrow morning… again, so sorry…" And with that he hung up the phone and decided to rest a little on the couch…

* * *

Ok, here is it... In the next chapter there'll be more RM moments, I promise , and probably more SS too, and Kandy will be in it too soon... well thanks, and review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo... I just wanted to thanks you for your lovely reviews, and yeh.. here's the next chapter

* * *

"I can't believe Seth brought a PlayStation and a TV.." 

"Yeh, he says it's the only way I could survive out here"

She Smiles.. "Ugh.. I can't play computer games"

"No that's not true.. you just don't play well" He replies with a laugh

"Well if u thought me I bet I would be better than you" she smiles

"OK, I'll teach you"

"Ok…" They both smile..

Ryan reaches over to Marissa's remote which she still holds, Ryan grabs it and they stare at each other for what seems like forever… then suddenly Ryan breaks the moment

"Soo… what happened between you and Luke?"

"Well there's this…that…" She was trying to find something but decided to tell the truth.. "You happened"

"Oh.."

"Hey, I thought you were going to teach me to play this stupid game.."

"Yeh right.. X is to jump, O is to kick, and……." He was caught off by the soft feeling of Marissa's lips against his… the kiss is kind of awkward at first but then it gets more passionate.. they didn't talk, just kissed… they moved themselves to the tent and after a whole lot of kissing Marissa starts to take off his t-shirt, then Ryan stops…

"What are we doing?"

"I mean… Don't you want to?"

"Yeh of course…but are your sure?"

She smiles "Yes" She looks into his eyes "I'm sure.." she replies as she leans in to kiss him…

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning… He was on the floor in the pool house… "Wow, what am I doing here?" He asked himself, then he looked at the bed and saw Summer sleeping there.. "Oh…" He said when he remembered last nights events.. He decided not to wake her up and went to the kitchen in the pool house and decided to get something to eat… There weren't a lot of things there but he found some bagels and decided that would be good enough… He didn't want to leave the pool house in case she woke up… maybe she would freak out and leave. As he was thinking he dropped the glass he was holding so it broke into million pieces.. with that Summer woke up. 

She looks around herself and doesn't recognize the house.. then she sees Seth in the kitchen cleaning up the mess… "Hey you……what am I doing here?" She asks him

"Well good morning to you too Summer" She glares at him… "Right… you were looking for Marissa last night and you were drunk and passed out, so I brought you here"

"Why was I looking for Marissa…at your place?"

"I live next door to Marissa… you were at her house, and she wasn't home and you nearly ran over me" She looks at her strangely "Not that that matters or anything"

"OK, thanks…u know for not just leaving me and bringing me over here…"

"Don't mention it"

"But why was I looking for Marissa? I mean she was with me at Holly's party and all…"

"Uhh.. you told me something about her and Luke getting in a fight last night…" He said "over Ryan…" and when he mentioned Ryan this look got on his face

"Ooooohh… now I remember… you know where he is"

"What? I don't… what… why would you.. assume that I… why would you think that? No I couldn't, I wouldn't… no"

Summer just stared at him…. "Oh no.. you're not fooling me, you maybe did last night but not now.. no"

"Seriously I don't know where he is…"

"Did I tell you I suffer from Rage Blackouts?"

"To the Model Home my friend"

"Thought so too"

* * *

**In the Cohen's kitchen:**

"So… nothing at the hospitals…" Sandy said, as he just got off the phone

"I'm sure he'll turn up" Kirsten reassured him

"Yeh, I hope so… but I think Seth knows something that he's not telling us"

"Are you accusing him of lying? That'll be really good for your relationship. Let the police handle this."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't called the police. They don't have the resources or the manpower. Ryan'll just slip through the cracks."

"Sandy… What is it about this kid?" She asked

"I thought I could help him. I WAS this kid. If someone hadn't helped me ... I wouldn't be here" He answered... "Well, I'm going to go drive around, see if i spot Ryan, I'm gonna ask Seth to come with me"

"Yeh ok, be careful Sandy"

"Always" He said smiling, he kissed her goodbye and left…

* * *

Seth and Summer were driving in the Range Rover to the Model Home… 

"Common, I don't have all day" Summer complained

"I'm going 70 in a 65 zone" Seth replied

"80 is the new 70"

"What? Who talks like that?"

"Who gets passed by a van full of nuns? Oh wait, who? Cohen does" Summer said proudly

"Well, they have God on their side, okay Summer? I'm not going to beat Jesus"

"What is with this music?"

"HEY, do not insult Death Cab" Seth said insulted…

"It's like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining"

"Oh is that? Reminds me of someone I know……. Hey we're here"

"Finally… away from you" She hopped out of the car and ran inside the house

* * *

Wow.. Ryan and Marissa had sex..yeh... Next time: Seth and Summer and Ryan and Marissa share an awkward moment... please review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey.. so here's the next chapter... uhmm.. pleas read and review...thanks**

* * *

"Ok, so this house is like, big, and though I want to get away from you, I'm not exactly wearing the right shoes to run around this looking for her… and we have to hurry, cause god knows what he's doing to her" 

"Ok, first of all, he's not doing anything to her, if she's here at all…… and second of all.. wait there was no second one" She glares at him "Fine… upstairs" She walks up the stairs as he follows

"They're not here, all I can see is a whole lot of candles and a tent… unless he changed her into a candle… noooo"

"Come on Summer, you know he didn't change her into a candle…"

"What? You think he changed her into a tent?"

"No… come on, let me just talk to Ryan and ask if he knows where she is… he's probably in the tent sleeping"

"Ok, but I'm ready to call 911… wait.. what's the number to 911 again?"

"I don't know… call information's or something… but there's no need cause he didn't do anything to her…"

"Oh, you think so" she said. She dialed the number to information's as Seth walked up to the tent

"Hey, Ryan… you in here?" Sorry I didn't make it yesterday… but I have the tickets… Dude you in there? I'm coming in… "AAAA" He screamed as he saw what was in there… Marissa was in the lying on Ryan's bare chest, they were both asleep, and NAKED

"What is that noise about?…" She asked as she came running back in the room "AAA" She screamed when she realized why he screamed

Both Ryan and Marissa were awake now.. "SETH! What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked, annoyed…

"Ohh… I knew he did something to her … oh no I'm calling 911"

"Wait Sum…" was all that came out of Marissa's mouth

""What? You don't want me to call the police?"

"No… I mean, why would you?" she asked

"Because he raped you…" she said the rape word almost to herself, but Marissa heard it…

"SUM!...He did not… rape me" she said awkwardly

"Oh, then explain why I found you and him lying there, with very few clothes on you… and as in very few I mean nothing" But when she saw the look on Marissa's face she figured it out.. "Nooooo.. Coop!"

Marissa just smiled at her awkwardly… "Okay, can you go now? I'll be down in like 5 minutes"

"Yeh, and if you wont, I'll come up there" and with that she left..

"Seth? That means for you too" Ryan said

"Oh hi Ryan… didn't notice you there…" Seth finally said, after being in a shock for a moment.. They both looked at him strangely, and with that he left the room

"Oh my god!" Was all that Marissa could say

"Yeh… right there with you"

* * *

Summer and Seth waited awkwardly downstairs after Ryan and Marissa, but Summer finally broke the silence

"Soo.. who would of thought that the number to 911 was 911?"

"Yeh.. crazy thing"

"Yeh" she said… and after the two minute silence or so Marissa finally came down, and Seth ran upstairs when he saw her

"Soo… you have a fun night?" Summer said… she didn't really know what to say

Marissa just smiled _"Oh yeh…"_ she said to herself but decided to change the subject.. "Come on Summer, what were you doing here? And, how did you know I was here?"

"I was worried about you… I heard what happened with you and Luke last night… and when I got from your house and ran into Cohen and got him to tell me where Ryan was" she just looked at him.. "Oh no… don't even think.. eww.. I just told him about my rage blackouts"

"Right… but you could've at least called"

"Oh like I didn't try… you turned your phone off" Marissa smiled awkwardly

**Meanwhile upstairs: **

"Seth.. I can't believe you just came here… and with out calling"

"Like I didn't try"

"Well, you got the tickets?"

"What? Your still going.. after that night with Ma.." Ryan gave him one of his looks, and that shut him down

"Yeh, I mean I have to go… I can't stay here… but I promise I'll stay in touch, and try to visit you… and I guess u can visit me too… just say your going on a field trip over the night or something…"

"Yeh… The lies come easily to me, just like the punches come easily to you" Ryan gives him the look "Ok, fine... Let's go downstairs"

**Downstairs again: **

"Soo Coop, I can't believe you had sex!"

"Sum don't"

"Fine, but when we get home, I want details"

"No Sum.. it's….personal"

"Aha.. you're not getting out of this one… but I still can't believe you just lost your virginity" And when she said that Ryan and Seth just walked down the stairs…

"_What? A virgin?... but I thought…Luke….Oh my god…"_ Ryan thought… _"Okay, I think we moved to fast…"_

After a minute of silence, Marissa said "Hey… so we're gonna go… yeh see you" and with that the two girls left…

* * *

**A/N- ok, should i continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow.. thanks for your reviews :) **

**So it's been a while since I updated this story... sorry for that.. it's just that i've got school and last weekend I went on a school trip so I haven't had time... sorry**

**I just wanted to say that i wont take lines from the actual show... i just did these first chapters just to begin the story...i promise

* * *

**

"Ok.. that was awkward" Seth said, as Ryan had been silent for a while... he was thinking about what had just happened... Marissa, Seth and Summer coming, and over hearing the girls conversation about Marissa being a virgin... "Hello... Ryan?"

"Oh sorry..." He said a little distracted... "What did you say?"

"You okay man?"

"Yeh.. just thinking"

"Oh... About what?" He asked, though he already know about what

"Oh nothing..." He didn't really want to talk about her... especially now because he didn't know what he was gonna do

Seth for once stayed quiet. He knew this was hard for Ryan and knew he would talk when he was ready.

But after being quiet for 5 minutes he gave up... "Hey man... you want to talk about it?" He said

Ryan didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet for a minute... "I can't believe she didn't tell me..." He said finally...

"What are you talking about? Didn't she tell you what?" Seth asked, not understanding

"Virgin" He said... Seth just looked at him... "She didn't tell me... that she is a virgin... was.. a virgin"

Seth finally realised... "Oh.. you mean that she... that you just... Oh my god"

"Yeah" Ryan said softly

"So... what are you going to do?"

"I... I... honestly don't know"

Seth just gave him a sympathetic smile…

* * *

Sandy was just walking out of the Pool House. He was looking for Seth, didn't find him so he walked into the kitchen and saw Kirsten sitting at the table sorting some papers about the model home. They were going to finish the place now that they got new contractors…

"Hey… I thought you were going out to look for Ryan.." Kirsten said as she spotted Sandy

"Yeah I was… But I was going to bring Seth with me, but I can't find him…… Have you seen him?" Sandy asked

"He's not in his room?"

"Nope… I checked the Pool House too and can't find him there either"

"Oh.. that's strange… he barely never leaves the house" Kirsten said, more to herself than to Sandy

"Yeah that's what I thought too"

"Maybe he went out to look for Ryan?"

"Maybe…" Sandy said… he had the feeling that Seth knew where he were but decided to let it go. He was probably wrong… "Well I'm going to try his cell"

"Yeh ok… you'll be home for dinner, right?"

"Yeh I think so… but you won't be cooking, right?" Sandy joked

"Haha, very funny… but no Rosa will be cooking"

Sandy laughed…. "Well... I'd better get going"

* * *

Marissa lay on her bed. She was thinking about last night, about Ryan and if she should go and talk to him. Her thought was interrupted by the phone. It was Summer.

"Hello" Marissa said

"Coop hi"

"Hey Sum"

"Soo I was thinking…. There's this party at…" She started but was interrupted by Marissa

"No… I don't feel up to it"

"Oh… but do you still want to.. you know hang out? Or don't you feel up to that either?" Summer asked

"No, it's not that… It's just…" She was going to tell her about what she had been thinking about but decided to not to, well at least not over the phone "Hey, why don't you just come here over?"

"Yeh, sure…. I'll be there in like 10 minutes"

About ten minutes later Summer showed up. She just opened the door and went into Marissa's room. She saw that her parents car wasn't at home so she figured that they weren't' weren't at home either… She found Marissa in her room lying in her bed listening to Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah.

"Hey" Summer said

"Hey Sum" she said as she saw her coming

"Wow… That song is like so depressing… are you ok?" Summer asked

Marissa turned her stereos off.. "Yeh... I'm fine… I was listening to another song and didn't realize it was over" she lied

"Oh sure…" She decided not to push it "So.. you haven't told me about last night… so spill it"

"Summer… I told you it's private" She kind of whispered the last words

"Yeh.. oh no, you're not getting away that easy"

"I don't really want to talk about it"

"Oh… it was that bad huh?"

"No.. it's not that… it's just…. never mind"

"Ryan….. it's Ryan, right?" Summer asked

"Yeh…" she answered softly

"Awww Coop… Have you seen him since…?"

"No"

"Oh… but he's leaving tonight… right?"

"Yeh…"

"Don't you want to, you know talk to him or something?"

Marissa shrugged "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know… goodbye?"

"I…I can't…" Marissa managed to say

"Then convince him to stay…"

"But Sum.." She started

"No Coop… I've never seen you like this before… but I guess that's like being in love…. Now go!"

Marissa smiled, got her keys and drove away

* * *

**Sooo... just keep reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter on here as soon as I can... Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again... here's the next chapter... please R&R**

* * *

Seth was in his room listening to his iPod when his dad came in 

"Hey… Where have you been?" Sandy asked

"Huh? Where have I been?"

"Yeh you… is there anyone else here?"

"Oh.. I guess not"

"You didn't answer me"

"Oh yeah, I went to the comic book store" He lied

"All day?"

"Uh, I went to the IMAX movie too… why?"

"I was going to look for Ryan and thought you'd wanted to go with"

"Oh, I'm sure he's all right"

"Seth, he's your friend, he could be hurt somewhere"

"Nah, I doubt it"

"Oh… you know something, don't you?"

"What me? Why would you assume that I…. No way… Did Marissa tell you… No she couldn't… no I don't know anything… I don't, I couldn't… No"

"Seth, I'm a public defender, I've been lied to by the best… Where is he?"

"Fine… the Model home"

* * *

Ryan was packing his stuff, his bus was leaving in about an hour and Seth was coming soon to drive him to the bus station. 

Marissa was driving around until she saw the familiar house, pulled in there and got in… She got upstairs and saw Ryan packing the tent to its bag. "Hey… so you're really leaving?" She asked sadly

"Yeh… I wish there was another way, believe me"

"There is… you can stay here"

"No I can't… I mean where am I supposed to stay? I can't stay here, I don't have enough money to rent an apartment so what am I gonna do?"

Marissa started to tear

"Look… I called my moms ex-boyfriend and he said I could stay with him as long as I needed and offered me a job…" He paused "Look, believe me when I say this. I wish I could stay here but we both know that I can't, but I'll visit… and you can visit me too if you want"

"But... what about the Cohen's?" Marissa asked with tears in her eyes

"They don't want me there… and honestly I don't blame them"

"Do they even know your going to Austin?"

He looks at her and she knows the answer. He walks up to her and holds her arm "Look, I really like you and I hope you don't hate me, but I have to go… I'll call you.. I promise"

Sandy and Seth just looked at her go, and went upstairs to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan…" Seth called

"Oh Seth, finally… you have the" sees Sandy "ticket?"

"Ticket?" Sandy asked

"Mr. Cohen..."

"Seth… what ticket is he talking about?"

"Uhh… I don't know" Sandy glares at him "Fine bus ticket"

"Ryan, can you explain it to me? Why you left and what you're gonna do with a bus ticket?"

"I'm going to Austin" He said… he really didn't want to answer the other question

"Texas?" Ryan nodded "What are you going to do there?"

"My moms ex boyfriend lives there and he said I could stay with him"

"Ryan, if you just let me help you"

"How? By sending me to a group home? Look.. I'm sorry… for everything.. but please just let me go" Ryan pleaded

"Fine… But I'm going to have a talk to this man, what's his name?"

"Mike"

"Yeh, Mike… and I'll check into you once a week" Ryan smiled

"Thanks" Ryan said

"And if you need anything, you know my number…"

"Yeh… thank you… for everything"

Sandy smiled. They went to the car and drove to the bus station. When they got there Sandy walked up to Ryan "You call me when you get there?" and you'll need something to eat so here's some money"

"No that's okay"

"No take it" Sandy said… Ryan took it and put them in his pocket...

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it…

"It was nice getting to know you… You seem like a good kid.. Good luck" Sandy said and hugged him

Ryan smiled. Sandy walked off to the car and Seth walked over to Ryan

"Hey, look I'm sorry about my dad… It's impossible to lie to him"

"That's okay"

"Now that you're leaving it doesn't mean that we can't be friends… I'll call you or something"

"Yeh.. Look my bus is about to go, so I'll see you"

"Bye" Seth said as he stepped closer and hugged him

"Yeh bye" And with that he walked in the bus. Seth just looked at him until the bus drove away.

"Seth. Come on here" Sandy called and with that Seth returned to the car and they headed home.

* * *

**So here's this chapter... so Ryan left... uhm... I have the next chapter written si I'll post it as soon as i can... just tell me if you want to read more... Please review :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So.. here's the next chapter... Please ead & review :)

* * *

**  
Seth lay in his room, sleeping. He had barely left the room actually since Ryan left a month ago.

"Hey Seth... wake up" Kirsten said

"Mmmm... What's the time" He asked

"It's seven..." She answered

"Seven?" He asked shocked "Ugh.. see you in a few hours"

"No.. come on Seth... it's registration"

"I don't want to... The only friend I've ever had is on the other side of the country and I don't feel like being alone for another year at school"

"Seth!"

"You don't know how it's like, having no friends. And when I finally make a friend.. you... he leaves" He said and left the room

Kirsten sighed

* * *

Marissa lay asleep in her room. She had not done much the last month except hanging out with Summer... She hadn't gone to any party since Ryan left. He had called her once but it was just so hard talking to him... He was doing good.

He was working in constructions with Mike and had almost saved enough for a ticket to Newport, both ways. Sandy called him and invited him to stay with them for a weekend. He said he would as soon as he had enough for a bus ticket.

A week after Ryan left he called her. He had meant to call her again but the time was never right. She had almost called him twice, but (hætti við) on the last minute.

She woke up by the sound of the phone ringing. She didn't check the caller ID and just answared the phone

"Hello?" She said half sleepingly

"Hi Coop. When am I getting you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Registration Coop. It's today... You were gonna ride with me.. remember?"

"Oh yeh right..." She said distracted

"Uh... so I'll stop by your house in half an hour?"

"Yeh ok, see you then. Bye"

"Yeh see ya" Summer said and hung up the phone

* * *

A half hour later Summer arrived at Marissa's house. Marissa got outside as soon as she saw Summer coming and they drove off to school. On the way they spotted Seth.

He sat down on a bench with his skateboard. He went there often when he wanted to think or just to be alone. He didn't want to go to school. He just wanted for Ryan to be here. He didn't want to spend another year in school alone. He knew that his parents would never allow him to drop out of school and move to Texas. Maybe he could just go and visit him and convince him to come back with him. He stood up and was going to go home to talk to his parents when he saw Summer and Marissa had stopped and were looking at him

"Hey Cohen" Summer said "It's registration... why aren't you in school?"

Seth just shrugged

"You need a ride?"

"Sure" He replied. "_Maybe this year wouldn't be so horrible"_ He thought.. _"Maybe Summer won't ignore me this year"_

"Ok... are you coming or what?" Summer asked impatient

"Yeh" He answered and hopped into the car

They hadn't said anything to each other for few minutes when Marissa finally broke the silence "So Seth.. Have you heard from Ryan lately?"

"Yeh, I called him 3 days ago... how about you? Do you still talk?"

"No. Not really. He called me once but I haven't talked to him since.. it's just making everything harder... But how is he?"

"Oh he's fine i guess.. Still working at that construction job"

"Oh that's cool...Is he visiting you anytime soon? He told me when he called that he was planning on visiting soon"

"Yeh.. He said he would visit as soon as he had saved enough money for bus ticket"

"Oh... sounds like fun" She said

"We're here" Summer said.. she knew it was hard for Marissa to talk about Ryan so she decided to change the topic, or not so much changing it, more like ending it..

"Thanks for the ride Summer" Seth said

"Yeh.. what ever"

* * *

Kirsten sat at the kitchen table when Sandy walked in

"Hey honey" He said and walked up to Kirsten and kissed her cheek

"Hey" She said softly

"Is everything okay?" He asked her

"No... I don't know what to do about Seth"

"He'll be allright"

"Yeh I know.. I just hate seeing him like this"

"Where is he anyways?" Sandy asked looking around himself

"I don't know... I was going to take him to registration but he said he didn't want to be another year alone in school and ran out" She answared "I guess he just needs to clear his mind.. I'll just talk to Dr.Kim tomorrow"

"Yeh, it's been really hard on him since Ryan left"

"I just wished there were something I could do"

"Yeh... he just needs his space"

"Yeh.. I guess, but I think I should do something for him"

"Look, I have to get to work... we'll figure something out later..."

"Yeh ok bye" She said and kissed him and with that he left. She knew she had to do something and had an idea.

She walked up to the phone and opened the drawer. She was looking for a phone number she had written down there about a month ago.

She found the number and dialled it

"Hello" A voice said on the other side

* * *

**So, who's she calling? Lol... please review, they make me continue. So, if you want me to continue you'll review:P**  



	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten walked up to the phone and opened the drawer. She was looking for a phone number she had written down there about a month ago.

She found the number and dialled it

"Hello" A voice said on the other side

"Hi Ryan" Kirsten said

"Mrs. Cohen?"

"Yeh it's me.. and you can call me Kirsten"

"oh... so is everything okay?" He wondered why she had called him

"Yeh everything is great" She lied "So how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good.. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking if you wanted to come here and visit" Kirsten asked "It would mean alot to Seth"

"Uh... you want me there?"

"Yeh, you're a good kid" she admitted

"Ok ok.. Sure, I've saved enough for a bus ticket so I guess I could come?"

"No Ryan, We can pay the ticket for you"

"No. You've done enough. Really"

"Oh ok.. So what are you doing today?"

* * *

At Harbor School. Summer and Marissa were walking to Summer's car. They were just talking about their schedules and checking if they had the same classes. Then they spotted leaving on his skateboard. "Hey Summer… Look" And she pointed towards Seth.. "Can I offer him a ride?" 

"Ugh.. fine" She said… She kinda liked him, but was not going to tell anyone. After the night she went to look for Marissa and ended up sleeping in the Pool house she had felt something for him. So she acted like she hated him and that he was disgusting so no one, and especially him, wouldn't find out.

"Hey Seth… need a right?" Marissa asked

"Yeh sure… thanks" He replied with a smile

The girls had talked about their new clothes and accessorize they had just bought but Seth remained quiet the whole way, except the "no" he said to Marissa when she offered him a gum.

"Thanks for the ride Summer.. bye Marissa" Seth said as finally got to his home

"Yeh whatever" She answered coldly

"Bye Seth" Marissa said

Seth smiled. He walked to his house. He saw his mom talking to someone, not his father though… It was probably someone from work, he thought so he headed upstairs

"Hey Seth" His mom called when she saw him walking upstairs "Come in here"

"Fine… but I told you a million times, I don't need……" He stopped as he saw the person who his mom had been talking to. It was definitely not someone from work. "Ryan?" He said as he ran over to him and hugged him.. "What are you doing here?"

"I had the weekend off and thought I'd visit" he said "It's okay, isn't it?"

"No it's not okay… it's awesome… can't wait for the.." He was cut off by the doorbell "Come in" he screamed… "Now where was I"

"Hey Seth, you forgot your……" She stopped as she saw the person she had been thinking about everyday the last month "Ryan?" She said shocked

"Marissa" Ryan replied

"Ryan.. what are you doing here?" She asked

"Uh, I had the weekend off and thought I'd visit. I just got here like half hour ago or so" He wasn't sure if she was angry or glad that he was here

"Oh ok.." She walked up to him and hugged him "I missed you" She whispered to his ear and released her hands from his neck.

Ryan just smiled. "Look, I've got to go… Can we maybe talk later?" She asked

"Yeh sure"

"Ok, I'll be over later, bye" She turned away and started walking off "Hey Seth, you forgot your schedule in Summers car… here" She handed him his schedule and walked home

"So what was that about?" Seth asked Ryan as Marissa had left

"What was what about?" He asked confused

"Oh nothing…" Seth said… "So, how's Austin?"

"Fine I guess"

"You met someone new?"

"What do you mean by 'met someone new'?" He asked confused

"You know, do you know anyone there? Have any friends or something?"

"Uh, no.. not really" He said "Well, there's this guy at work and we've hung out like once, but other than that, no"

"Oh… but are there cute girls there?"

"I don't know, I guess… I haven't noticed"

"Oh, wait a minute… you not noticing girls is like me not talking" Seth said "So, is this maybe about Marissa?"

"What is about Marissa?" Ryan asked confused

"You're obviously bored to death there and don't notice the girls…"

"Wait, when did I say I was bored there? It's a fine place and Mike's really great"

"But you hate it there"

"No, I mean it's not great but it's a whole lot better than Chino…" He said "But I think I'm going to take a shower"

"Yeh ok, but later, we'll talk" Seth said

"Yeh ok" Ryan replied and walked off to the pool house.

* * *

**So... please read and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews... here's the next chapter, and please review if you're reading this... if no one is reading it then I won't update more**

* * *

Marissa just got home. She was over at the Cohen's with Ryan. She couldn't stay very long because her mom was going shopping in the morning and she had to go with her. She said she would need new stuff for school, clothes and stuff.

She and Ryan just talked. They talked for about an hour about their past month. They decided to hang out the next day, after she got home from shopping with her mom.

"Hey Marissa, your home... where have you been?" Her mom asked "At Summers? Or maybe Lukes, did you guys get back together?" She had always loved Luke

"No mom... I was over at the Cohen's" She replied

"The Cohen's? Are you and Seth friends?" Julie asked shocked

"Uh, yeh I guess... but I was just talking to Ryan"

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?" Her mom asked confused

"He stayed at the Cohens for a while a month ago... He's just visiting"

"That kid from Chino?" She said with a disgust. Marissa didn't answer "Well, you should go to bed.. you have to get up early tomorrow"

"Do I have to go?" Marissa asked, altough she already new the answer

"Yes Marissa.. we've already talked about this"

"Fine...good night"

* * *

Seth just woke up. He immedietly thought about waking Ryan up but didn't wan't to wake him up just yet... So he turned on the TV and searched for something on, but there wasn't anything that he liked. So he went to the Pool house.

"Hey buddy... wake up" Seth said, shaking Ryan

"Uhh.." Ryan said

"Common man... You promised me a Seth-Ryan time"

"Seth-Ryan time?" He said confused "Ugh.. what's the time?"

"it's 8.30"

"Ugh... I will be here all weekend and you choose to hang out at 8.30"

"No, I'm just not wasting any time" He said "Who knows when you'll visit again.."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower..."

"Yeh, you do that, you stink" He joked

"Yeh...But, I promised I'd meet Marissa later..."

"Oh ok... so that means you have to get ready, like now"

"Yeh, I will be when you leave"

"Yeh, I'm just gonna go, do the... I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Ryan took the pillow and threw at Seth, and with that he left the pool house.

* * *

Kirsten and Seth sat in the kitchen eating breakfest when Sandy walked in

"Hey honey. Seth." He said and walked upto Kirsten and kissed her

"Ok, only child here" Seth said

"So, you're up early" Sandy asked

"Yeh I didn't want to waist any time with Ryan since he wont be staying long so I thought we'd start the day early"

"Wait, what? Ryan's here?" Sandy asked confused

"Yeh, he got here yesterday, he's in the Pool house"

"Yeh, I called him yesterday and he came... I fell asleep before you got home last night... it's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah... I just wish you had told me"

Kirsten just smiled and kissed him "Sorry, it will never happen again" She teased

"Yeh it better not" Sandy said smiling. And with that Ryan came in. "Ryan!" Sandy said as he walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey.."

"So, how's Austin?"

"It's okay I guess"

"Mike's treating you alright... isn't he?"

"Yeh"

"That's good... well, unlike some people I have work today... so I'll see you all at dinner"

* * *

When Marissa got home from the shopping with her mom Summer was sitting at her door step.

"Coop! Finally you're here" Summer said

"Hey Sum... what are you doing here on my door steps?"

"What? You didn't forget did you?"

"Forget what?" Marissa asked confused

"Uh.. okay I guess you did... We were supposed to meet like 10 minutes ago" Marissa just looked at her "We were going to the spa..."

"Oh yeah" Marissa said as she realized she had made planes with Summer "I forgot... sorry"

"Oh well, we can still make it... just hurry up" Summer said and walked into her house

"Hey Sum... I was kinda going to hang out with Ryan today"

"Wow, Ryan?"

"Yeh, he's visiting for the weekend... Is that okay, We can go to the spa next weekend, I promise"

"No that's okay... You go with Ryan... But what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I don't know... You could go with me... I mean Seth is probably home..." Marissa suggested

"Ugh, fine" Summer said

* * *

**So... Please read and review... tell me if I should continue with this fic... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I just wanted to thank you for reviewing :) It makes me continue, knowing that someone is actually reading this ;) So, here's the next chapter **

* * *

Summer sat in Marissa's room, waiting for her to get out of the shower. They were going over to the Cohen's. Marissa had promised Ryan to hang out with him apparently and she didn't want to go home. Ryan and Marissa would probably just be making out the whole time but Seth would be there too so she wouldn't be alone with them. 

They weren't together but she knew they would get together, it was just matter of time when that would happen. When Ryan left a month ago it broke Marissa's heart, she had only known him for few days but in these few days she fell in love.

She wanted them to get together because when he was here she was so happy but when he left she barely left her house. So she decided to go with her because she knew Cohen would probably be in their way, and she was not going to let that happen. Maybe he was a geek, but the boy was sweet, and he was kind of cute too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Marissa. She just got out of the shower. She was wearing a short skirt and a top, which she probably just bought.. She was obviously trying to look good for Ryan

"Wow, I love your outfit" Summer said

"Thanks" Marissa replied, "I just got it"

"Ryan is going to faint"

"Huh, you think?"

"No I don't think, I know" Summer said, "So, what's up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're clearly trying to impress the guy, and I've seen the way he looks at you." Summer pointed out, "So why don't you just get together?"

"Summer, it's not that easy"

"Sure it is... just say, 'Hey, I like you' and he will be like 'Hey, I like you too' and you kiss him"

"No, I mean, he lives in Texas… It's just going to be hard when he leaves"

"Then you can't let him leave this time"

"Thanks, but I don't think it's going to work… We're better off as friends" Marissa said, "Hey, can we go now?" She really didn't want to have this conversation right now

"Yeh… sure" Summer said, and with that they left

* * *

Sandy just got home from work and was met by Kirsten in the kitchen.. He walked up to her an kissed her 

"So… How's your day?" Sandy asked

"Fine… I've been here all day… Seth and Ryan went to the comic book store and… I'm not sure… probably the IMAX movie…" Kirsten said.. "But I hope it's okay that I called Ryan, isn't it"

"Oh yeh… But I just thought you didn't want him around Seth"

"Yeh… I didn't, it's just he's been so down since he left so I thought I'd surprise him… He's a good kid Sandy, I see that now"

"Yes, he is" Sandy said.. "He reminds me awful much about me when I was his age"

Kirsten smiled, "I haven't seen Seth so happy in a long time" She said

"Yeh, he's finally out of the house" Sandy teased. He walked up to Kirsten and kissed her, "We've finally got the house… all… to… our…selves" He said between kisses

* * *

Seth and Ryan were walking out of an IMAX movie, "Hey Ryan, What do you say about a balboa bar?" 

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow… I was supposed to meet Marissa in…" He looks at his watch "Exactly 10 minutes"

"So, what's the deal between you two? Are you together or..?" Seth asked

"Uh, no.. we're just friends"

"I don't know, Ryan Atwood – friends with beautiful girls?" Seth pointed out

Ryan just looked at him and smiled

"So you like her, she likes you… so, what's the deal?"

Ryan glared at him… "Look, it's not that easy… It's just going to be harder then for me to leave"

"Look, my mom is like a total fan of yours now, so there's no way you're leaving… You can stay here with us"

"No" Ryan shouted, "I mean I can't… Look, we should head back" Ryan said

"Yeh ok" Seth said. He didn't want to argue with him so they headed back home

* * *

Seth was in the living room playing some PlayStation when there was a knock on the door, it was probably Marissa he thought and got the door. 

He was right, but she wasn't alone, Summer was with her…

"Hello ladies" Seth said

"Hi" Marissa said and they both walked inside. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's in the Pool house"... He lied. He was in the shower, he had spilt some ice cream on himself, oh well, when they got home Seth got himself an ice cream and "accidentally" spilt it on him. "Just go in"

"Ok" And she walked off… "Summer… are you coming?"

"Uh, you go, I don't want to interrupt anything"

Marissa just looked at her "Fine" She said and walked off to the pool house.

She knocked lightly and opened the door… "Oh my god… sorry!" She said. She had just walked in on getting dressed. In fact he was there, only in his boxers

"It's okay… nothing you haven't seen before" He joked. He reached for a wife beater and some jeans

"Yeh, right" Marissa said ashamed… "Seth sent me in…"

"Figured" He said under his breath

"What did you say?" Marissa said confused

"Oh nothing" He was now fully clothed… "So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… Summer's here"

"She is?" Ryan asked

"Yeh, she's in the house with Seth… Maybe we can go to the movies or something with them?" Marissa suggested "If you want"

"Yeh that sounds great" He said and they walked off to the house

* * *

Meanwhile in the house: 

"So, Summer… what are you doing here?" Seth said

"Oh, I was at Coop's and then she had to see Ryan and I didn't have my car so I figured I'd come with"

"Ok… If you don't want to be here I could give you a ride home… Because I think they would want to be alone"

"Yeh… thanks"

And with that Ryan and Marissa came in

"Hey, do you want to go with us to the movies?" Marissa said

"Yeh we'd love to" Seth said "Don't we Summer?"

"What?" Summer said. Seth gave her 'I-have-a-plan' look and Summer said "Oh yeah, I'd love to"

"Oook" Marissa said. "Oh, I forgot my purse in the pool house"

"Uh, ok let's go get it then" Ryan said "I have to get something there anyways" And with that they left

Summer slapped Seth's arm "What was that about?"

"Look, they both obviously like each other and should be together"

"Oh yeh… that's what I want too but they won't get together unless their alone"

"Yeh, that's why we have to go"

Summer just looked at him confused

"Oh yeh, the plan… Look, we go to the movies and convince them to go some horror movie, because then Marissa will be scared and will be in Ryan's arms and when we get there and have bought the tickets you say that you just remembered that you had to be somewhere and I'll give you a ride home. Marissa and Ryan have already bought the tickets and they go to the movie" He said, and just as he finished Marissa and Ryan came in…

"Hey, so should we go?" Marissa said

"Yes… I'll drive" Seth said

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Please continue reviewing... or I wont continue... LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, i just wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews :) I really appreciate them **

"So what should we see?" Marissa said. The four of them were outside the cinema deciding what movie they should go to. "I hear the Notebook is really good"

"Uh, I was thinking more like some thriller" Seth said. Ryan just looked at him

"Yeh… me too" Summer said. She decided to follow Seth's plan

Ryan looked at Marissa "Sure" she said

"Ok" Ryan said

Seth bought the tickets and handed all of them one each and all of them walked inside

When they had just sat down and the movie was just starting Summer said "Oh… I forgot, I promised my dad that I would have dinner with him…. Sorry"

"What? Can't you like just call him or something?" Marissa said

"Uh, no… He has something to tell me… and he said it was important" She lied "Cohen are you going to drive me home?"

"Sure… See you at home Ryan" Seth said and started to walk away

"Hey wait… how are we going to get home? We came with you" Ryan asked

"Oh yeah… You just see the movie and hang out and call me when I need to get you"

Ryan looked at Marissa and gave her the 'is-that-okay-with-you' look and she nodded "Ok, see you" He then said

* * *

"So, I see you followed my plan" Seth said to Summer in the car 

"Yeh, only because it worked on the like the greatest show ever… How did you think of this anyway?"

"Oh, I was watching this show and this guy took this April girl to a thriller and guess how it ended?"

"Wait, you watch the Valley?"

"Huh? No I don't… I… me? No.. why would you assume…" Summer just glared at him, clearly not buying this "fine.. but my mom made me watch it… and I sort of got hooked on it" He admitted

"Oh, you're such a girl" Summer said laughing

"No I'm not" he said and smiled "Hey, so where's your house?"

"Uh… I don't really want to go home… my dad's not at home and I don't want to be alone with the step monster, so I was thinking if you could drop me off at the mall"

"Oh, yeh sure… I have to need to go there anyways"

"Ok, thanks" Summer said and smiled at him

* * *

Ryan and Marissa sat on a bench at the pier. The movie had ended shortly before and Marissa had had her head on Ryan's chest and Ryan had had his arm around Marissa the whole movie. After the movie they walked to the Pier and bought themselves a Balboa bar and sat on the nearest bench they found. 

"I think it's a good thing Seth didn't see this movie" Marissa said

"Oh… you should see him watch Titanic. He cried the whole movie…"

"Wait, you were watching Titanic?" Marissa asked shocked

"Uh, no… I walked in on him watching it a month ago and he was crying. And Sandy said that he cries every time he sees it." Ryan replied

"Well, it's a really sad movie"

Ryan laughed. "Yeh… so how have you been?" Ryan asked

"Uh, fine I guess" Marissa lied, "What about you? Do you sometimes miss it here?"

"Everyday" Marissa smiled.

They looked both in each others eyes for what seemed forever, then Ryan lent in as did Marissa and they were inches apart when Ryan's phone rang. They both pulled apart immediately. "Sorry" Ryan said and reach into his pockets. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's me Seth"_

"Seth" Ryan said annoyed

"_Do you need me to get you soon?" Seth asked_

"Uh, yeeh.. that……" Ryan started but Seth caught in

"_Great, cause I'm at the mall…… long story… and can't come now"_

"Uh.. okay" Ryan said

"_Ok, I'll probably won't be there for an hour or so, is that okay?"_

"Yeh, I guess" Ryan answered

"_Great, so I'll see you… bye" _and with that he hung up the phone

"Seth's coming?" Marissa asked, rather disappointedly. She was enjoying the day with Ryan and didn't want the day to end.

"Uh…no" Ryan said. "He was actually just calling to tell me that he was at the mall and probably wouldn't be here for an hour or so" He wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed by the news he just got her but figured she was happy when she saw a smile appearing on her face, although she had tried to hide it. "Is that okay with you? 'Cause I mean we could walk home or something. Or call a cab"

"No. It's fine. It's great actually" Marissa said smiling

"Ok" Ryan replied, grinning. "So.. what do you want to do?"

Marissa smiled. "Well, there's this place here nearby that I really want to show you" She looked at Ryan and he had this confused look on his face. "Or we could do something else."

"No… I'd like to see this place." He said and gave her his famous half smile. "So… what's this place?"

"No… You have to wait and see. It's actually one of my favourite places here in Newport."

"So it's a surprise then?"

"Yes…" She laughed. "Now come on" She stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand and they walked off.

* * *

Sandy sat in the kitchen eating a bagel and reading the newspaper when s smiling Kirsten walked in. She walked up to Sandy and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Hey, somebody's in a good mood today"

"Yeh" She said smiling, "So, how was your day?" she asked

"Ah, you know , the same." Sandy said. "Where are the boys?"

"They went to the movies with Summer and Marissa" Kirsten said and with that Julie walked in

"What about Marissa?" Julie asked

"Oh, I was just telling Sandy that she went with the boys to the movies"

"She's with that kid from Chino?" She asked, disgusted.

"Uh yeh Ryan's there too"

"Ugh… What's he doing here anyways, I thought he went back to prison"

"He's just visiting here for the weekend from Austin…" Sandy said, and Julie watched confused at him "…Where he lives"

"I don't want that boy near my daughter"

"Come on Julie, he's a good kid" Sandy said

"Didn't you just meet him in prison?" Julie pointed out. "I'm going to call Marissa. Bye" She said, and with that she left

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I know I haven't posted in ages. I had like 3 chapters posted in my computer but then my computer broke down and I sent it to get repaired. When I got it back they told me my hardware was like destoyed, and I got new one. So those three chapters went with the oldhardware.. I got frustrated and wasn't in the mood to write until now.. lol ...

* * *

Marissa and Ryan were walking on the beach together. Not talking, just enjoying the silence. It was about 5 minute walk from the bench at the pier where they were sitting. 

"Here is it." Marissa said. They stopped in front of an old lifeguard tower. Shesaw the confused look on Ryan's face. "I know it doesn't really look good. But I really like it here" She said softly. They walked up the steps and sat down against the wall.

"I… I haven't really told anyone else about this… But it's kind of my escape place." She told him. "Like, whenever I just want to be alone or something I just come here, where no one can find me"

Ryan smiled. "I had one too... in Chino" He said softly and Marissa looked up in his eyes, as if telling him to continue. "When my mom would get drunk or when her boyfriends would get pissed off I'd always go to this old hut behind the alcohol store...and I would always just sit against the wallbehind it... thinking. Nobody used it or came even close to it so I would just sit there where no one could see me" He looked down and then into her eyes…

"When I was like 12 years old, my dad took me here. I was having a bad day and he took me here and just sat with me here for hours. I don't know why, but I felt better… and I have been coming here since" She said, thinking about what her childhood was like.

"He sounds like a good guy. Your father" he said. He was kind of jealous. He and his dad had never had a good relationship.

"Yeah. He is." She said softly. "He's the only one in my family that gets me. That listens to me. My mom is too self absorbed to thinkabout anyone else then herself..."

Ryan smiles. He has never really talked to anyone about his family before, but when he talked to her… It just felt right. She listened to him. It felt better.

"When my dad went to prison my mom dated someone new every week and was drunk all the time... She didn't do anything but drink. She didn't have a job, me and my brother had one though. She didn't cook, we did. Didn't do the laundry, didn't pay the bills...nothing"

Marissa's heart broke when he said this. And here shethought her childhood was a mess. "I'm sorry…" She said to him softly. Ryan just nodded as if saying _'Thanks'_ "What happened?" Ryan looked at her, not exactly understanding her question. "...With your dad" She added

"Armed robbery. I was ten years old. He just got fired from his job, and my mom too,a week before. He wasn't really good to us, me and Trey, but he... I guess he just cared about us. It was the week before Christmas and he wanted just to give us nice food and presents for Christmas"

Marissa held his hand in hers. "And after that my mom started drinking heavily, her first boyfriend, A.J., always brought alcohol to the house. So my brother basically raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself." After he started talking about this he just couldn't stop. It felt much better just talking about it. "Then my mom started dating Mike. The guy I live with. He really changed her. He hired me to work at the construction site and I thought it would just……" He didn't finish his sentence... "I would always tell my brother how happy I was and that my dream had come true but he would always say _"Where we come from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. But knowing it won't come true…that does" _……I never listened to him, but 2 months later Mikemoved to Austin and A.J. came back and so did my mom, back to the alcohol."

Marissa didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…" She said, still holding on to his hand. "And here was I thinking I hade a bad life" She laughed a little…

He smiled. "Nah, it wasn't all that bad. I had Trey. He would do stupid things sometimes but… I don't know… He always protected me from A.J. orother of my moms boyfriends."

"Where is he now?...Your brother?" Marissa asked him. He just seemed so lost sometimes and she thought talking about it would help him somehow. And it felt good listening to him.

"He convinced me to help him steal a car. But he had a gun and drugs on him so he's in jail. I got out, and my mom just lost it and threw me out. She said I'd just end up like _them_. My dad and my brother."

Marissa knew he had stolen a car and that his mom threw him out but she didn't know the whole story though.

She looked up in his eyes, as did he. They just sat there staring into each others for what seemed like eternity but was only a brief moment. She then leaned into him and kissed him. She quickly pulled away but he leaned back and kissed her with so much passion he didn't even know he had it in him.

After few minutes of kissing he pulled away. "Hey, you hungry?" He asked her.

"Uhmm.. sure." And they got up and walked hand in hand after the beach to the diner.

------

"Soo… We've been here for like an hour. I think we should pick up Ryan and Marissa" said Seth. They were in front of an ice cream store at the mall.

"Yes…" Summer said. "But aren't you first gonna buy me an ice cream?" Summer smiled

"Uh yes." Seth smiled back. "What do you want?" Seth asked her.

Summer looked around the menu… "Uhh…… A milkshake……vanilla" She said after looking through the menu for like 5 minutes. "I'll just sit down over there…" She said pointing to a table near them.

"Ok" He turned to the girl who was working at the store. "Two vanilla milkshakes" He said and put a 10 dollars bill on the table. "Keep the change"

Summer just smiled at him. _"He may be a geek but a loveable geek"_ She thought.

"Here" Seth said handing her a milkshake.

"Thanks" She smiled at him. There was just something about him that made her smile. "Call Ryan…" Seth just looked at her, not understanding why he should call him. "…to tell him we're coming" She added.

He smiled at her. He searched for Ryan's number in his phonebook and called him.

"_Hello?"_ Said a voice on the other side

"Hey, Ryan… I'm on my way… Where are you?"

"_We're at the diner. You want to uh..join us?"_ He asked him

"Yes I'm starving" He looked over at Summer. "Wait, I'll just go check my schedule, see if I can fit you in"

"_What? Your schedule? You're always free"_

"Haha. Didn't know that you were funny now……" He turned to Summers. "Hey, Ryan and Marissa are at the diner. You want to join them?" He asked her

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides shouldn't we let them have some alone time?"

"They've been together all weekend…and I'm hungry" He said

"So… eat at your house. If they don't get together Ryan will probably leave tomorrow…… if that's what you want"

"What? You think he'll only stay if Marissa asked him to? I mean I'm known to be a little persuasive…" Summer glared at him. "Yeah you're right. I'll eat at home"

He put his phone back to his ear. "Sorry dude, I just remembered that I… uhh… that I just ate"

"_Okaay…"_ Ryan said. "He's upto something" He thought to himself but let it go. _"I'll call you..bye"_

"Ok bye" Seth closed his phone and turned back to Summer. "So are you gonna stay here or do you want a ride?"

"Uh.. I think I'll take you up for the ride" She smiled

They walked over to his car and drove off. "So.. where am I dropping you?" He asked her

"Well… I was gonna hang out with Coop but since she's with Chino I'll just go with you home and wait for her."

Seth just looked at her._ "Summer Roberts wants to go home with me?.. Nah I must be dreaming"_

"Or I'll just go over to Coop's. I'm sure her mom wouldn't mind if I stayed there" She said as she saw his reaction.

"No it's cool. You can ..uhh come… If you want" He said nervously

"Cool"

----------------

"So… What do you think she's going to do?" Kirsten asked Sandy, talking about Julie Cooper.

"Call Marissa. Obviously" Sandy joked

"Sandy, I'm serious."

"What can she do?" Call the cops and tem there's a criminal loose?" Kirsten gave him 'the look'. "What?"

"No. Don't you think she's going to see that Ryan leaves?"

"Honey. Ryan is leaving tomorrow." Kirsten just looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "He doesn't live here, remember?" She looked at him and then quickly looked away, like she was hiding something. "Wait… You know something that I don't know?"

"Well, I know a lot of things you don't know"

Sandy looked at her for a moment as if trying to figure out what she was hiding. No such luck. "Well, I'll figure out what you're up to one way or another so you might as well just tell me" He said and with that Seth just walked in.

"Who's up to what?" Seth asked as he walked in.

"Oh hey Seth. Didn't see you come in" Kirsten said, trying to change the subject. And with that Summer walked in. "Oh hey Summer" She said as she saw the dark haired girl walk inside. _"Summer Roberts hanging out with Seth? Her Seth?" _Kirsten thought to herself.

"Hey Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Cohen" Summer said politely

"Summer! Hey" Sandy said as shocked as his wife was when he realized she was here

"Dad, you only say hi to Summer but not me?"

"Oh sorry Seth. It's so nice to see you. It just seems so long since we saw each other this moring" Sandy said sarcastically

"Well thank you dad" Seth said, not sensing the sarcasm. "But, who's up to what?"

"Oh your mom. I think it has something to do with Ryan."

"Wait MOM! You didn't tell him.. no you wouldn't…did you?" He asked shocked

"Wait a second. So you're in on this… this… something?"

"What? What are you uhh.. why… what are you talking about?" He said nervously and laughed awkwardly.

Sandy just looked at him. "Seth. You're talking to a lawyer. I've been lied to by the best. and let's face it, you can't lie" Seth looked away. Sandy looked at Summer and she, too, looked away. "Wait… you too?... Why didn't you ask me to be a part of this plan too?" Sandy asked, faking a hurt look on his face. "And what is this plan exactly?"

Seth pulled up his sleeve on his shirt like he was checking his watch but he wasn't wearing any. "Oh, look how the time flows. I better go pick up Ryan and Marissa" Seth said and started to walk off.

"Wait, where are Ryan and Marissa?" Sandy asked

"They're at the diner" Seth answered

"And why are you not with them?"

"I… wasn't hungry" Seth said, thinking of some lie

"Seth Cohen; passing up an opportunity to eat. I thought I'd never see the day". Sandy said

"Oh wait… Is that your little plan?" Sandy said as he saw Seth's reaction. Seth looks away. "I knew I'd find out"

"I've gotta go. Come on Summer" They said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

When they were only two left in the kitchen Sandy looked at Kirsten as if waiting for her to explain this little plan.

"Oh, it's so late? I think I'll go to bed." Kirsten said and started to walk off

Sandy grabbed her by her arm. "Oh no.. nice try. You're not getting out that easy… So what's this plan?"

* * *

Please review... or I won't contine :P lol 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-** Hey, just wanted to thank you for your wonderful reviews :) They made my day. I might not update often.. but I'll try on weekends since on the week days I'm either in school or soccer practice/(or working out),or doing my homework. And I'm soooo lazy but with more reviews I'll update faster, so it's up to you :).. Ok here's the update..

* * *

"So what was that about?" Summer asked as they were driving off to the diner. 

"What?" Seth replied, confused

"That… with your mom and dad…"

"Uh… nothing" He answered. "So are you gonna call Marissa or are we just going to head out to the diner?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"We'll just head down there… But what was it with your mom and the plan?" She asked, "I mean were you talking about our plan? The 'Ryan-Marissa plan'? …'cause this plan you and your mom have had something to do with Ryan then your dad mentioned Marissa"

"Uh no… absolutely no…" Summer glared at him "Fine… it was 'the plan'"

"Ok, don't get me wrong, your mom seems like a really nice person, but why the hell is she a part of it? …I thought we were the only one that knew about this…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But you remember when I said my mom made me watch the Valley?..."

"Yeah"

"…and I got hooked on it…"

She just gave him the 'do-you-have-a-point' look.

"…and anyways I really want Ryan to stay and he just keeps on saying that he can't…" He trailed off, "So I asked my mom and dad if he could stay here and they had actually been talking about it and wanted him to stay…"

"Wait… I thought your mom didn't want Chino to live with you guys…" She asked confused.

"Yeah so did I. I mean when he was here the first time she didn't want him here. Now she invited him to stay for the weekend… and wants him to stay with us…"

"Oh, that's cool. I mean that he'll stay…"

"Yeah, but my mom and dad asked him and he just said he couldn't."

"Wait, so he doesn't want to stay here? What are we then doing with Ryan and Marissa? 'Cause she really likes him and I don't want her to get hurt again…"

"Ryan wants to stay here"

"Wait, you're confusing me… I thought you just said that Ryan didn't want to stay with you guys"

"No, I said that he said he couldn't. But he wants to. And he really likes Marissa too… I asked him about his life in Austin and he said he just worked all the time… and I asked him how the girls were and he said he didn't notice. I mean, that coming from a kid from Chino…"

Summer just glared at him, but knowing what he meant. She had always assumed that he had slept with numerous girls back in Chino.

"But anyway after my mom and dad had asked him, I asked my mom what he said…" He said "…and I guess I just got my hopes up" Summer smiled at him "And then my mom asked if I knew about something that would possibly make him stay here… and I couldn't think of anything… but later that night I remembered Marissa."

"So… you asked your mom for help with that?"

"No… I have watched some episodes of the Valley and I thought I'd find some plan there. I usually just watch it in my room… But I forgot that my dvd player was broken so I just watched it in the living room"

"Ok Cohen. I don't need to know every little detail. Just get to the point!"

"Well I just tell my stories like I want to tell them. If that's not good enough for you then…" He stopped as he saw Summer glaring at him. "Fine. Short story is okay… I guess"

"Ok, start it then"

"Ok. So where was I? Oh yeah, I watched the Valley in the living room. I didn't want to get caught so I was being stealth. I had the remote in my hand and was ready to push stop if my mom walked in. It would get rather awkward her walking in on my watching the Valley since I always say I hate it."

"Ok, if this is what you call a short story, then what is a long story?"

"Haha… funny" Seth said, awkwardly laughing. "Anyway my mom walked in and I was gonna push stop but pushed the wrong button and turned the volume up instead… And she said she knew I watched it secretly in my room. But that's not the point. I told her that Ryan would possibly stay because Marissa so I was thinking of a plan…"

"…but you couldn't find any so you asked your mom to find something for you" She finished for him, slightly annoyed.

"No. I found a plan. A great one actually… My mom just didn't like it so she suggested the movie idea."

"Oh, so what was your so called perfect plan?"

"That we would lock them in the mall… That's how April and Jake got back together"

"Yeah, that's also how April got pregnant…" She said hitting him in the arm "I don't want Marissa to get pregnant…"

"Yeah, I didn't think it full through."

"Obviously" She said as they pulled into the diner's parking lot and hopped out and walked into the diner.

* * *

"Seth's been acting really strange lately" Ryan said to Marissa 

"He's Seth. There's always something strange about him" Marissa pointed out.

"True… but I think he's getting weirder, and I didn't think that was possible. And Kirsten's been a little strange too."

"She is?"

"Yeah" He said. "And Seth's… I don't know, when he called me earlier, I asked him if he would like to meet us here and he said he would, then later he made up some lie, and said that he just ate."

"Maybe he just ate?" Marissa said

"Yeah, but before he remember that he just ate he said he was starving… And besides it's Seth we're talking about. He never says no to food"

"True. And now that I think of it, Summer's acting a little strange too. I mean her dad went away for the weekend and apparently he is having dinner with Summer now, telling her something reeeaally important."

"I wonder what their up to" Ryan thought out loud

"Yeah… But you were talking about Kirsten. How is she acting strange?"

"I don't know. It's just weird, her inviting me over here and then this morning her and Sandy actually asked me to stay with them."

"They did?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, which I find weird cause last time I was here she didn't really want me there"

"That's because she didn't know how great you were" She said smiling

"Oh, I'm great?"

"Shut up" She said with a laugh.

They just sat there, eating and laughing until Marissa finally broke the silence. "So what did you say?"

"About what?"

"When they asked you to stay with them"

"Oh… I uhh… I can't stay here." He saw the disappointed look on her face. "I mean I have this job in Austin. It pays pretty well… and yeah"

"So you don't want to stay here" She said disappointedly

"No it's not that. It's just… You may not understand, but where I come from it's different. And I'll just do something stupid like I always do and they'll just kick me out…"

"They won't kick you out"

"How am I supposed to know that? I mean my mom is pretty messed up but I never thought she'd actually kick me out. How is this any different?" He said angrily. Marissa is shocked of his response and Ryan sees that, "Sorry. It's just… This is too good to be true and I know I'll somehow screw it up and you all will end up hating me. But this way you won't… I hope"

"Ryan, I will never hate you. I just don't want you to leave." She said sadly.

"Yeah" He said softly. "But I'll visit as often as I can, and you can visit me too"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess…" She said. She didn't want to get into a fight with him so she decided not to go with this any further. "And I guess this way I won't get sick of you" She joked

He laughed and threw fries at her. "So you think you'll get sick of me?"

"Maybe" Marissa said laughing

"Oh ok. Then I won't come and visit… Wouldn't want you to get sick of me" He said jokingly

"No! Of course I wouldn't get sick of you… I was joking…" Marissa said as Ryan sprung out in laughter. "Ohh…" She said, throwing fries back at him, as she realized he had been joking. "That was not nice"

"Sorry" He said, still laughing. She looked up and stared into his eyes. He leant in and collided his lips with hers.

"Marissa! Sorry we're…" Summer started, but stopped when she saw Ryan and Marissa kissing. "Oh, sorry"

"It's okay" Marissa replied. "Hey Seth", Marissa said, giving Summer a look.

"Hi Marissa, hey Ryan my man" He said giving Ryan a look.

Summer saw that Marissa was giving her a look. "Uh… me and my dad had dinner at the mall and afterwards I decided to get a little shopping and, uh… and I ran into Seth and he.. uh.. he said he was gonna pick you guys up, and I was hungry so I got a ride with him."

"I thought you just had dinner with your dad, are you still hungry?" Marissa asked

"Dinner?" Summer asked confused, "Who said anything about dinner?"

"Uh, you just said you had dinner with your dad at the mall with your dad. And besides, isn't your dad away for the weekend?"

"Dinner?... Did I say dinner? Nah… I uh… I had Ice-cream with my dad… That's what I was gonna say" … "And he uh… came earlier home… so we had dinner… I mean ice-cream together"

"Uhm sure" Marissa said, not believing her

"So are you guys ready to go?" Seth said to Ryan and Marissa, not wanting the topic to go any further

"Yeah" Both Ryan and Marissa replied

* * *

"Ryan and Marissa?" Sandy said as he had got the plan out of Kirsten. "I knew there was something going on when she was with Ryan in the model home" 

"She was with him in the model home?" Kirsten asked shocked. She didn't really understand what he meant with _'with him'_.

"Well, when Seth told me that Ryan was staying in the model home… and when we got there Marissa came running out the door crying… I assume because he told her he was leaving"

"Oh poor girl" Kirsten said

"Yeah, she's been through a lot" Sandy said, "But back to this so called plan… I… you've got to admit, it sounds a little too high school-ish"

"Yeah well… Like you said, he's a good kid… And he's been good to Seth… So I thought I'd give it a try" She told him

Sandy nodded. "So… I called Mike, the guy Ryan's living with"

"You did? What did he say?"

"Yes. Well I just asked him about how Ryan had been doing in Texas" He said, "I know he says he's doing ok, but I don't know… he always seems so distant when I talk to him about Chino or Austin"

"Ok, so how's he been doing?"

"Well Mike hired him to work in constructions and he says Ryan always comes home straight after work. He says he's seen him twice go out after work. Both times the first week he got there but nothing since" He told her, "He said he wasn't happy…… so I asked him if he'd be okay with it if Ryan would live with us if he wanted to"

"So what did Mike say? Is he okay with it?" Kirsten asked curious

"He said he was okay with it as long as Ryan wanted it"

Kirsten nodded. "I know Ryan wants to stay here. When we asked him it he wanted to say yes. I saw it in his eyes…" She said

"Yeah" Sandy replied softly. And with that the four came into the kitchen.

"Hello mother. Father" Seth said as he walked in the kitchen

"Hey Seth, Ryan… and Marissa and Summer… nice seeing you again Summer"

Marissa eyed Summer. "Yeah, you too call me Sandy"

Summer smiled at him.

"Ok, so we're gonna go to the pool house" Seth said, "Call me if anyone calls… looking for me"

Sandy laughed slightly, "Yes I'll do that" And with that the fourwent to the pool house.

* * *

**A/N-** Wow, that was kind of long, or at least I think so... anyways please keep on reviewing :) and I'll try to update as often I can- ..thaaaaank you :D 


	14. Chapter 14

Really short chapter... sorry: ---please read and review

* * *

Lying in his bed, Seth was thinking about his life now. He rolled over to see what the time was. 6 am. Ryan's bus was scheduled to leave at 6 pm, or in exactly 12 hours. He had finally made a friend and Summer was actually beginning to notice his existence. He wasn't ready to let go of that. The only reason Summer even started to hang out with him in the first place was because of Ryan. 

He, Ryan, Marissa and Summer had hung out in the pool house for few hours last night, just talking. It felt good. He never knew how good it felt just to talk to someone other his family. A friend. Sure he had Captain Oats but this was different.

He was going to hang out with Ryan today. Just the two of them. They had barely hung out, just the two of them this weekend. He was always with Marissa or when he would hang out with him, the girls were there too. He had wanted to start the day early so they would have more time together 'cause Ryan would be meeting Marissa later that day. He told Ryan he'd wake him up at 5.30 and after arguing for a while they finally agreed on 7.

Now it was 6.30 and Seth decided to take a shower and get ready. After having taken a quick shower, eaten and getting dressed it was finally 7 am so he decided he would go to the pool house and wake Ryan up.

He walked across the patio and knocked lightly on the pool house doors. No one answered so he knocked again, louder this time. Again, no one answered so he just walked inside.

"Ryyaaann"Seth said as he walked up to him. "Wake up buddy" He shook him slightly

"Mhmm… what time is it?" Ryan asked, half sleeping

"Hmm… let me see…" He checked the clock on Ryan's nightstand "It's 7.01. Sorry for how late I am. I waited outside for one minute, and when you didn't answer I just walked inside…"

"Seth… it's too soon… let me sleep a while longer"

"No. You told me I could wake you up at 7, and I even let you sleep a little longer. So get up!"

"Seth, you didn't let me sleep any longer. You just said the clock was 7"

"No, I said it was 7.01"

"Oh, so you let me sleep one minute longer"

"Yes… You should be thanking me"

"Thank you" Ryan said sarcastically

"Your welcome" He replied, not sensing the sarcasm. "So I'm gonna get you a coffee and when I come back you better be wearing something more than just boxers"

Ryan glared at him.

"Ok, so I will be going then" He said and walked off

* * *

I know it's short. I just don't have a lot of spare time and had now since I'm sick so I decided to write a little. I just wanted to post this now instade of waiting until I'd finish more. But if anyone read this they could give me some ideas as to what Ryan and Seth should do... and Ryan and Marissa... I have something planned out but maybe you have better ideas so please give some if you have. I'll try to type some more today, but will probably not be posting. Anyways, please review :) 


	15. Chapter 15

I know... I suck at updating:... But blame it on school.. lol-- Ok, here's an update.. please R/R

* * *

Ryan finally emerged from the pool house after having taking a shower and gotten dressed. He walked in the kitchen and was greeted by Seth. 

"Finally!" Seth said. "I thought you'd drowned in the shower or something. I was about to go and check on you"

Ryan gave him one of his famous glares. "ok, you're starting to creep me out"

"Sorry I care" Seth said in a fake hurt tone

Ryan shook his head and laughed slightly. "So what are we doing today?" He said

"Oh, I've got it all planned" He said

Ryan waited for a moment to let him finish. "And may I ask what you planned?" He said when Seth didn't say anything else.

"No. It's a secret"

"Uhu.. okay" Ryan said

"Okay, so are you coming?"

"I'm gonna grab something to eat first"

"No. We'll just grab something on the way. Come on"

"Fine" He agreed and they went to the car

* * *

**Riiing**, the phone rang. Marissa got out of bed and walked over to the phone. "Who's calling at this hour?" She asked herself. She found the phone and answered, not bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hi Coop" A voice said on the other side

"Summer, you call to early" Marissa said tiredly

"Oh, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

"Summer, it's like 10 am"

"Yeah well you've been hanging out with Ryan all weekend and I've missed hanging out. And besides, I want to know everything about you and Ryan"

"What about me and Ryan? There's nothing to tell"

"Oh… so I was just hallucinating when I saw you two kissing in the diner when me and Cohen came?"

"Yeah maybe we should hang out. 'Cause I really want to know everything about you and Seth"

"What? Me and Cohen… no way. Are you crazy?"

Marissa laughed slightly. "Let me go get dressed and I'll be over in like 10 minutes"

"Ok. Hurry, 'cause this conversation is so not over"

"Yeah bye" And with that she hung up and walked in the shower

* * *

"If you had told me that this IMAX movie would be 2 hours long I would never have agreed on coming"

"But you didn't agree to come to. I forced you, remember?"

"Yeah that's true. But are we going back now or?"

"Are we going home now? What didn't I say that this Seth-Ryan time lasted all day?"

"Seth I'm going home later… and besides I promised I'd see Marissa before I go"

"Ryan it's like 11 now and you don't leave until 6. So we have plenty of time"

"Ok, but can we maybe grab something to eat?"

"Eat? Ryan you don't think about anything other then food. You sure you don't work out?"

"Well if you had let me eat something before we went I wouldn't be hungry now, and besides are you telling me that I can't stop thinking about food? I bet you're imagining you're eating right now"

"What? Noo… are you uh… no you're crazy" Seth stuttered

Ryan gave him one of his famous glares

"Fine I was. But we're going to the comic book for like… 5 minutes. Then we'll go to the diner"

"Oh 5 minutes? Why do I have the feeling it will take longer then 5 minutes?"

"Ha-ha! Didn't realize you were funny now"

"Yeah well… I've gotta keep the humour up since you're not doing a really good job on that part" Ryan teased

"Oh. You did not just say that"

"What if I did?"

"Well I guess we're just going to be a little longer then 5 minutes in the comic book store"

* * *

"So spill" Summer said Marissa came over to her house.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. So what's the deal with you and Seth Cohen?" Marissa said changing the topic, not wanting to talk about her and Ryan and the fact that he was leaving in a few hours.

"What? No… nothing… eww did you just say Seth Cohen?... Wait, you're trying to change the subject… no…so not happening. So what… you and Chino a couple now?... or what?"

Marissa sighed. She knew she wasn't getting out of this so she might as well get it over with. "I don't know… really. We were just hanging out yesterday, you know. And we went to the beach and talked… And I kissed him…" She trailed off

"Aww… that's cute" Summer said. Marissa just glared at her. "Well, it is kinda hot, you've gotta admit… You're hot, he's hot, the beach is hot, you and him, who are both hot, kissing on the hot beach…" Marissa glared at her again… "Fine I'll stop. But what's the deal. Why are you so sad then?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Maybe because of the fact that he's going home today…" Marissa said

"He's leaving?" Marissa nodded. "Aww Coop. Come here" She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You really love him, don't you"

_What love him? Do I love him?... Love, isn't that a little too strong word. I really like him and he makes me happy. When I'm not with him I think about him. But is that love? I guess it is… _

"Yeah… yeah I do. I love him" Marissa admitted

"Then stop him. Don't let him leave"

"Sum I can't do that. And besides I've talked to him about it and he said Sandy and Kirsten actually asked him to stay but he turned them down… So I guess he doesn't feel the same way about me anyway…"

"Coop! He loves you"

"How would you know?"

"Because I just can tell. The way he looks at you… And Seth told me that he didn't like Austin… well he told me that he wasn't happy there… and the best part. Seth asked him how the girls over there were and he said he didn't know… that he didn't notice… So you're defiantly not just one of his "girls" that he hooks up with… He really loves you… You'd be crazy to not see that" Summer told her.

Marissa smiled. Maybe she could try and convince him? She was supposed to meet him later anyways.

"So just talk to him… But first, wanna go with me to the mall?"

"Sure" She could use a little shopping.

"Okay… So come on" Summer said and they both left for the mall

* * *

"I never realized that that comment would cost me a whole hour in the comic book store." Ryan said as the just left the store, talking about his comment on how Seth wasn't funny. "I didn't even know you could be there for so long"

"Oh, trust me. You don't want to get on my bad side. And besides one hour is nothing"

"Wait, you've been longer than one hour in there?" He asked. Seth nodded. "Okay, you really need a life"

"Oww.. that hurt, right here." He said, pointing to his heart

Ryan laughed slightly. "Yeah" He said softly. "But can we go to the diner or something now, I'm starving"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask" He said and they drove up to the diner.

* * *

"All that shopping has made me a little hungry… wanna go to the diner and get something to eat?" Summer asked her as they had been shopping for about 2 hours straight.

"Sure" Marissa said a little distracted by her thoughts.

"Wow, way to sound excited"

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking about something… and besides it's just food. Since when did you get so excited over food?"

"Oh I've always been. And besides I was so excited to be going to the mall with you that I actually forgot to eat this morning"

"Well ok" Marissa said as she started walking off. "So, you coming?" She asked Summer as she just stood there.

"Right… coming"

* * *

Ok, so here it is... I'll try and update more often... Please review... I'll try and update more often...I update faster if you do... and the more reviews I get, the faster I update... so it's upto you... :) LOL.. again, sorry for the long wait-- 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey- So if there is anyone still reading this, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I've just been so busy. But now, since I'm sick I thought I'd write something... I don't know if I'll be able to update soon again though, soo busy with school and other stuff... but if someone wants me to, then I can try my best to update again soon... anyways, here's a little post.

* * *

"Soo.. what do you wanna have? Cause I was thinking of maybe hamburger and chilli fries?" Seth said as they looked through the menu in the diner… Ryan didn't hear him as he was lost in thoughts. "Ryaaan?"

"Huh, what?" Ryan said as he snapped back to reality.

"I asked you if you wanted hamburger and chilli fries?... Geez, where did you go?"

"What… I was just thinking I guess… and yeah hamburger and chilli fries sounds great"

"Ok" He said and turned to the waitress that was coming up to them. "Two hamburgers and chilli fries… and two…" He turned to Ryan. "Ryan, what do you want to drink?"

"I don't care"

"… and two mountain dews" Seth said to the waitress and she walked off… "Hey Ryan, you okay man? You seem a little off"

"No I'm okay… just thinking I guess"

"Oh ok… something bothering you? ... or should I say someone on your mind?" Seth asked

"No… I'm fine really… just thinking about going home I guess"

"Oh ok… thinking about how you can't wait to get home or that you don't want to go home?"

"A little bit of both I guess…"

"Well, how is it on a percentile scale? 50-50?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know you can stay with us. We want you to stay, you know that right… and yeah I get it that you have Mike and work in Austin, but why won't you just make a list of why you should stay in Austin and another one of why you should stay here?"

"Seth… Just stop it" Ryan said, ending the conversation.

"Fine" Seth said, and with that the waitress came back with their food. "Thanks" They both told the waitress.

As the waitress left Marissa and Summer entered the diner. As Ryan was facing the door he saw them walk in and locked eyes with Marissa. After having looked in his eyes for what seemed like eternity but was only just a second, the girls walked to the boys.

"Hey" Marissa said, looking at Ryan

"Hey…" Ryan said, as he scooted further in the booth so Marissa could sit down next to him.

"Well hello Summer… and Marissa" Seth said

"Cohen" Summer said

"What are you two doing here on this beautiful Sunday?"

"We just thought we'd come by to see if they had changed the curtains since yesterday" She said smacking him in the head with the menu" What do you think we're doing here?"

"Sorry I was just trying to be polite… Something you should try once in a while"

"Oh, should I?"

Ryan and Marissa just looked at each other and laughed slightly at the scene in front of them.

"So… what have you been up to today?" Marissa asked Ryan

"Oh, just another one day with Seth…" He said, grinning slightly

"Hey buddy… that hurt" Seth said

"What about you?" Ryan asked Marissa, ignoring Seth's comment

"Oh, you know… the usual…" Marissa said. Ryan looked at her and gave her the 'what-do-you-mean' look.

"Dude… You should know this by now… The mall"

"Hey, that's not all we do…" Marissa said. Seth gave her a look. "What, it's not… we go to the spa sometimes…"

"Which is at the mall" Seth pointed out… Ryan started laughing

"Oh, don't you laugh… Mr. 'I-only-wear-wifebeaters'" Marissa said

"She has a point there" Summer said, laughing slightly

"What? They're comfortable…" Ryan responded, and with that the waitress came up to them.

* * *

"Well that was good…" Seth said, "But I could use a desert now… what do you say about pudding?" 

"Pudding? What are you like 8?" Summer said

"What? Pudding is not only for kids… And besides, it's so fun to say it… Pudding-pudding-pudding"

"I'm full" Ryan said

"What? You can't fit like one pudding in you?"

"Yeah I'm full too" Marissa said, giving Ryan a look, as if asking him to go somewhere else to talk.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a walk" Ryan said, catching on to Marissa's signals

"Yeah me too" Marissa said, standing up from the table

"Well I was hoping for the pudding… but I guess the walk will be okay" Seth said

Marissa gave Summer a look and she caught on to it. "Actually Cohen… I think I'd like the pudding after all" Summer said, shooting Marissa an 'you-owe-me' look.

"Oh ok great. Sorry Ryan, It seems like I can't go with you on the walk after all… Rain check?"

* * *

Ryan and Marissa were walking along the beach in silence. Neither of them had said anything since they exited the diner a few minutes ago. It wasn't an awkward silence though… more like a comfortable silence. 

"Thanks for getting us out of there" Marissa finally said, breaking the silence

"Yeah…" Ryan said "So how are you?"

"Oh, I'm as good as I can be… I guess"

"Oh, that's good…"

"Yeah… you?"

"I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind"

"Oh, such as?"

"Just things… Newport, Austin… You"

Marissa just nodded. They got to the lifeguard tower. "Wanna sit down for a while?" She asked

"Yeah" He answered and sat down against the wall.

"So… You're uhm… leaving today, right?"

Ryan just sat there silent for a while, not wanting to answer her question. "Yeah…" He finally said

"So you're just gonna leave… just like that"

"Marissa… I already told you that I had to do this"

"No Ryan, you don't. You don't have to do this. Maybe you want to do this, but you don't have to" Marissa said, starting to stand up. "Maybe it was just me… Maybe I'm the one who's so stupid to think that there was something between us… But I did. I felt it…"

"Marissa. You know that's not true… I felt it too…."

"No you didn't. Then you wouldn't be leaving… You would stay if it were true…" Marissa said, tears running down her cheeks. "God, I'm so stupid, thinking that you were different… that you weren't like the other guys. I'm so stupid thinking that you would actually stay for me… But the thing I'm the most stupid about… was falling in love with you…" She said and walked away with tears falling from her eyes.

Ryan sat there in awe. He couldn't move. He thought about running after her but just couldn't move._ 'Did she just say shewas in love with him? Noo.. can't be, could it? If that was the deal, did he feel the same? How could he know, he'd never loved anyone before…' _He thought… _'How would he know?' _He knew though that he needed some time to think…

* * *

please R&R...


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm sorry about my lack of posting lately. I've both been really busy with school and soccer, and then I've just not really been in the mood to write anything. So I'm sorry. But I think this will be the final post. I just wanted to thank you for your support and for reading and reviewing this story. But if I'll get reviews and if you want for me to continue and post at least few more posts, I'll do it if I get enough reviews. So just review, and just thanks for reading this story. Anyway, here's the chapter..._

* * *

Summer drove up to her best friends house. She hadn't seen her all day so she thought she'd go over and have a little girls' night in. 

She walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. "Hi Summer", Julie said when she opened the door.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cooper…"

"Julie, please" She said and gave her a creepy smile.

Summer smiled back. "Is Marissa home?"

"No, I'm sorry… but you just missed her."

"Oh, do you know where she went?"

"no.. she pretty much didn't leave her room at all today, and when I tried talking to her she just ignored me…. Which is nothing newwhen I think aboutit"

"yeah well but I'm sure she's fine… it's probably just with Ryan leaving and all…"

"Summer. Sorry, but I don't think she would be upset over that boy… or maybe he did something to her… when I get my hands on him..."

"Ryan wouldn't do anything to her…"

Julie just gave her another creepy smile. "Well I'll let Marissa know that you stopped by. Goodbye Summer" She said and closed the door.

"Bye" She said to the closed door and started walking away, picking up her phone, ready to call someone.

* * *

"So, where were you last night? I thought you had maybe already left." Seth said as Ryan walked in the house after not having gotten home the previous night. 

"Why would you think that?" Ryan asked

"Oh, I don't know… maybe 'cause you didn't get home last night, and didn't answer your phone… where were you by the way?"

"Yeah… sorry about that. Did you're parents say anything?"

"Well my mom went into the pool house this morning and you weren't there but I told her that you had to take care of something before you left… And strange enough, I think she believed me."

"Thanks" Ryan said, thankful that he would do that for him.

"So… where were you?" Seth asked, the curiosity getting the better out of him.

"I just had to get some time to think" He said

"All night?" Seth asked surprised. Ryan didn't understand. "So… what did you decide?"

"Decide about what?"

"The thing you were out all night thinking about…"

"Oh yeah sorry… I guess I'm just a little tired"

"So… what were you thinking about?" Seth asked

"Nothing"

"Yeah, you just sat outside all night thinking about nothing…" Seth rambled on but then figured it out. "Oh, of course. Well done Seth"

"That's just weird" Ryan said. "And what?"

"Marissa" Seth blurted out

"Marissa what?"

"That's what you were thinking about last night"

"Why would you think that?" Seth gave him one of his looks… "Fine" Ryan admitted

"So, what did you decide?"

"There was nothing to decide… I don't live here and can't stay here… I have to go home" Ryan said and as Seth was about to say something Ryan continued "I'm gonna go to the Pool house, get some sleep and shower. I'll talk to you later" He said and walked off to the pool house before Seth could say anything.

* * *

Marissa was laying in her bed when she heard the phone ringing. She wasn't going to answer it but then she wondered if it would be Ryan. Maybe he's not leaving… She walked up to her desk and checked the ID and disappointedly, it wasn't Ryan. She just walked back to her bed and lay there, ignoring the sound of the phone ringing. 

A few minutes later her mom came in the room with the house phone in hands. "Marissa… Summer's on the phone. She said she tried your cell and that you didn't answer…"

"Oh, yeah… it's… dead" She said, taking the phone from her mom and closing the door.

"Hey Summer" Marissa said, trying to appear happy to hear her.

_"Coop! I've been calling you… why didn't you answer?" _

"Sorry… I must've forgotten the phone somewhere… or something."

_"Okay… so what are you doing?" _

"I was going to…" She started but her sentence was cut short by Summer.

_"Nothing? Great me either… so should I come over or are you coming?" _Summer said, _"We could maybe go to the mall or we could go to the spa." _

"Actually Summer… I think I just want to be alone right now…"

_"Come on Marissa. You can't just stay in your room moping about some boy… Let me at least come over and we can watch the second season of the Valley. My dad just bought me it. And we can talk too if you want… And I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be there in 10 minutes"_ She said and hung up the phone before Marissa could say anything.

"Okay… great" Marissa said to herself

* * *

A few hours had passed and Ryan was awake now, and all showered and ready to go. The Cohen's were about to drive him to the bus station. 

"So Ryan, you sure you have everything?" Kirsten asked him as he walked in the kitchen.

"Mom… he doesn't have anything except for couple of wifebeaters and a hoody" He told her. She gave him a knowing 'shut up' look. "Right… Ryan, you have your two wifebeater and your hoody there?"

Ryan laughed slightly. "Yep. All packed" He said, showing them his bag. "You guys ready?"

"Yes! We've been waiting for you forever" Seth rambled on

"Seth!" Kirsten warned. "And Ryan, yes we're ready if you are. Have you said goodbye to Marissa yet?"

"Yeah… I mean… maybe… I think so… I don't know really… but I'll just call her or something when I get there… home… when I get home" He told her. " _'home' that's what it is now…" _he thought to himself

"You are… are you, uh… sure? I mean we can always wait and if you would've miss your bus you are always welcome to stay longer." Kirsten said, trying to convince him to stay, one last time.

"Thanks Kirsten. But I really do have to get back. And I promise I'll come visit. Thanks for the weekend. It's just what I needed." He told her and went over to her and hugged her. "And thank you too. For everything. If it weren't for you, I'd be in jail right now. So thanks" He told Sandy and put his hand out for him to shake it but Sandy ignored it and went in and hugged him too.

He then walked up to Seth. "And you. Thanks for the weekend. I had a really great time. Best I've had in a while…" He told him

"Yeah me too. Clearly best time I've had all my life…" He said, then looked at his parents, "no offence or anything… but I think I'm too old for hanging out with my parents all day long"

"None taken" Sandy said, "And Ryan, thank you for taking Seth off our hands for the weekend."

"Father. That was not a nice thing for you to be saying about your favourite son. And by the way. He didn't really take me off your hands. He's been basically glued to Marissa this whole weekend. She didn't even want to share him… Anyway, Ryan, although the speech you made for me was heart taking and all, don't you think you should be telling it to someone else?"

"Could we just go?" Ryan pleaded, wanting to drop the subject. "Or I could just call a cab. It's no problem, really"

"No. Of course we'll drive you"

* * *

"Hey Coop" Summer said as she stepped inside her bedroom. "Your mom let me in" She said as she saw the look Marissa had given her, as if asking her how she got in. 

"Oh right. Soo… what's up?" She asked her, delaying the inevitable.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Sooo… what happened last night after you ditched me with Cohen?"

"Nothing… we just walked home. I was tired" She lied.

"Yeah, not happening. I'm your best friend Marissa, don't you think I know when you're lying?"

"Fine. Things last night went horribly. But I don't really want to talk about it"

"Well, I brought the second season of the Valley, but you are so telling me what happened last night"

"Sum…" She pleaded, but knowing Summer, she would get it out of her, so why not just cut the middle and tell her right away? "Fine. We went for a walk and ended up on the old lifeguard tower, and just talked. Then the whole he leaving thing was brought up and I just snapped, I guess. And I kind of told him I had fallen in love with him…"

"Wait, what?" She said, surprised that she had told her… so soon anyway. She didn't even have to threaten "You told him you were in love with him… so what did he say back?"

"Nothing. I didn't give him a chance. I left before he could say a thing"

"But he has called you… right?" She asked her.

"No" She responded, sadly.

"Well, he's probably busy or something. He'll call you before he leaves. When does he leave, anyway?"

"In half an hour" He responded, again sadly.

"Oh… that ass" She said to herself, but loud enough for Marissa to hear her.

"So, you gonna pop in the Valley or what?" She asked her. Anything to get her mind away from Ryan would be good.

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

They had arrived at the bus station and his bus was leaving in 10 minutes. 

"I'll see you guys soon, and thanks for inviting me over here this weekend" Ryan told the Cohen's, who he considered more his family then he did his own.

"Yeah, thanks for coming, man. It was good to see you. Just come again soon, and maybe I'll come to Austin sometime"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Hey kid. You know, you don't need to call if you're coming to see us. Just show up" Sandy told Ryan

"Yes, and you can call anytime you want" Kirsten added

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it… really" He told them, looking at his watch. "But I really have to go now. See you…" He waved at them but was cut off by Kirsten, who had embraced him in a tight hug. "… later" He finished.

After he was released from Kirsten's tight embrace, he walked to the bus, after having put his bag in the luggage area. There were only 3 other people on the bus, so there were more then enough seats for him to choose from. He chose one beside the window, facing the Cohen's, and sat down, waving at them as the bus took off.

* * *

After having watched a few episodes of the Valley, she had finally managed to get rid of Summer, claming she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She was hesitant at first, but thought it would be good for her to rest a little so she went home. 

Marissa had tried laying down, but she just couldn't sleep. She decided to go out for a walk, and went to the place she could always go to when she needed to think. The old lifeguard tower.

* * *

The bus had just taken off and they were still in Newport when it suddenly stopped.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We've got a flat tire. It should take about half an hour to fix it." He heard being called in the transceiver on the bus.

_Was it a sign? Was it a sign that he shouldn't go? No, surely not. These kind of things happened all the time… right?_ He sat there thinking the whole thirty minutes it took to get the tires fixed.

"Again, sorry for the inconvenience. We're taking off in 5 minutes" The voice on the transceiver called again. And with that the radio had been turned on and Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah played.

_"This song reminds me of you" He _was having flashbacks from moments with Marissa._ "So you're really leaving?" _Marissa had asked him that night in the model home when he was leaving for the first time._ "Yeh… I wish there was another way, believe me" _He had answered her…_ "There is… you can stay here" _

_"…there was something between us…… I felt it" … "I felt it too" … "No you didn't. Then you wouldn't be leaving…" _

_"The thing I'm the most stupid about… was falling in love with you…" _Those were the last words that she had spoken to him. Did he love her? Why couldn't he just leave. Why didn't he want to leave? What was it about this girl? Why did he feel guilty about leaving?

"Do I love her?" He said to himself.

_"Ryan, I will never hate you. I just don't want you to leave." _

"Yeah. I do. I love her" He thought out loud. "I have to get out of this bus" He said and stood up and walked to the bus driver ho had just started driving again.

"Hey. Can you stop the bus? Now…" He asked him

"What? I can't just stop now"

"Please. Just stop for a minute so I can get off"

"What? You forgot to pee kid? I told you to do that before we took off"

"No. I don't' need to pee. I just want off this bus" He said, starting to get a little angry.

"Look kid. We're only behind on schedule, and if I let you off then it'll take time for you to find your bags and…"

"No. I don't need my bag. I'll buy new stuff. I need to get off. Right now! Just stop now and I'll jump off." He told him, "If you won't stop I'll just have to jump off. I'm getting off this bus."

"Fine. Now hurry off." He said, stopping the bus and Ryan ran out of the bus.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself, but then he saw that the beach was few meters from him. He ran there. "Maybe she'll be on the beach"

* * *

She had taken with her a bottle of Vodka. She just stared at it. Wanting to let it slide through her throat but on the other hand she wanted to stay strong. To get through this… without the alcohol. She finally took the flask in her hand and held it for a few minutes. Just looking and finally taking the tap off and sliding the whole contents in the sand and throwing the flask as far as she could behind her. Then she heard an 'oww' behind her. "Woops. Are you okay? I didn't mean to…." She trailed off but when she saw who the flask had hit she froze. "Ryan?" She said, shocked

"Hey"

"What… are you… doing here? When does your bus leave?"

"Few minutes ago"

"Oh, so you missed your bus and thought you'd say hi to me to pass the time until the next one comes?"

"No. I was on the bus… And we got a flat tire… And I just started thinking. I think it was a sign. I couldn't go. I just needed to see you" She didn't say anything so he just continued. "I'm sorry. But I just needed to assure you that you weren't the only one who felt it… this thing between us. I did too. And I…" He trailed off, "I, uh… I love you" He finally said.

She just looked at him, not knowing how to react or what to think. "So, your bus got a flat tire… and you came here, waiting for them to fix it?"

"Marissa… I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I just didn't think I'd fall for you… that fast. I was scared. I've never felt like this about anyone before. But I just realized that here is where I want to be. In Newport. With you." He told her, "If you want me to"

"So, you're staying? For good. You're not going back to Texas?" He shook his head.

"I love you"

"I… I love you too" She told him back. He smiled to himself and leaned into and kissed her. Soon, the kiss grew more passionate and before they went to far Marissa pulled back. "So, why Newport?"

"That's where I belong"

She leaned in to him again and began shredding his shirt off. "You sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life"

"Out here?"

"Well, we can go in here" She said, pointing to the old lifeguard tower, "But, it's really disgusting in there… so yeah"

He laughed slightly and leaned again in to her and they gave themselves to each other, neither wanting the moment to end.

* * *

_Again, thanks for the support and please review._


End file.
